Peridot vs Connie
by CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: Peridot and Connie battle it out in various challenges. Who will win
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Video Games

 _I don't own Steven Universe Rebecca Sugar does._

 _This is part of my Yellow Diamond is Peridot's Mom Universe._

When Priyanka and Doug Maheswaran grounded their daughter after they saw her fusing with Steven they expected some sort of defiance. Instead Connie just kept silent and shuffled her way through the world. She came straight home after school, ate sparingly if at all and showed no interest in any of the activities she used to enjoy. At first Priyanka thought she was sulking but when she crept into her daughter's room and saw her sitting with tears dripping down her eyes she knew something was wrong.

Doug decided to cheer things up. One day while Connie was supposed to be doing homework he burst into her room. Carrying two drinks in his hand.

"I made mango lassis," he said cheerily.

Connie did not respond. Instead she just kept on crying.

"Dear this is not like you, what is the matter," he tried again.

"You know what the matter is. I'm not allowed to see Steven or go on magic adventures anymore," she said sullenly.

"Connie we can't you see that boy anymore. I'm sure he cares about you but you're much too young to be doing that fusion thing. You're only 12."

"He was my only friend Dad and I can't make any friends grounded like this." Said Connie as she punched a wall.

Emotion at least. So Connie's parents ungrounded her but it did no good. Her marks plummeted, her tennis instructor reported a slump in her performance and she still drifted around the house. Not even bothering to go out and enjoy things.

It was Priyanka who finally thought of a solution. In desperation she called up Pearl's number. After a couple of rings Pearl picked up. In the background she could hear shouting and screaming. What was going on?

"Hello, who is this?" said Pearl in a tired voice.

The gem Garnet was shouting and a small voice warbled something angrily back.

"I'm sorry perhaps this is a bad time, but I was wondering if I could arrange a playdate with Connie."

"Actually that sounds like a great idea. Tell me more."

And two the adults made plans to appease their children. The next day which was a Saturday, Priyanka marched straight into her daughter's room and pulled her blinds up.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. It's 11 am," announced Connie's mother.

"Why should I get up? There's nothing to do," answered Connie.

"No more whining young lady you have a big day ahead. I was just talking with Pearl and I have arranged a playdate for you."

That certainly made Connie jump up. She raced to the bathroom, had a shower and put on a nice outfit but not too nice so that her parents wouldn't suspect anything. Within minutes she was waiting at the door ready to spring into action.

Soon the family car drove up and dropped its load. The door knocked and Connie pulled it open with a big smile on her face. The smile faded when she saw who it really was. Peridot stood patiently outside waiting to come in.

"Ah Peridot come in, good to see you," cried Connie mother from behind her.

Connie stared at the thing. What a disappointment, she was hoping for her jam bud. The little weirdo stepped right into their house.

"Bank you," it said haltingly. Oh great now it knew English.

"We're having lunch right now and then you two can have the rest of the day in town. What would you like to eat?" said her mother. Why was she being so nice to this thing?

"Just tea, gems don't need to eat," said Peridot.

When Priyanka first saw Peridot she saw how dirty she looked. Though the gem was about her daughter's size she appeared much smaller being hunched over. Bags were clearly visible under eyes the poor girl just looked sad and tired.

While they were eating lunch Doug had the presence of mind to start a conversation with the little technician.

"So Peridot how are things going at the barn?" he said between bites.

"My mission is going well. I am building a drill for the gems. We should be done in a few mouths?" said Peridot as she nursed her tea.

"And after the mission is over what then?" prompted Priyanka.

"I don't know," Peridot lied. The little technician was quite sure she would be beaten, poofed and bubbled after the gems had no use for her.

"Well today you can forget about the mission. In our house you can do whatever you want? What would you like to do." said Connie's mother. Unbelievable, usually there would be a big list of ground rules for guests. Why was she being so nice?

"I would like a wash. Do you have any facilities?"

After Priyanka had guided the green girl into the washroom and instructed her on how to use the shower and bath she turned to her daughter with a scowl on her face.

"Young lady I don't know what your problem is but I want you to be nice to Peridot."

"But Mom I thought you were inviting Steven over not that thing?"

"That thing is a sad little girl far from her home. Even you can see things haven't been easy for her. Now here's what I want you to do. You are going to go onto the boardwalk, you are going to show her the sights and you are going to be a proper young lady. Do you understand."

Mom gave her a look that brooked no argument. Connie sighed. A few moments later Peridot came out looking a little damper but seemed to be much cleaner. With that out of the way Connie pulled her by the hand out to Beach City's famous boardwalk.

The first place they stopped was an ice cream store. Nothing could go wrong there. Connie ordered two servings of Rocky road and brusquely shoved it under Peridot's nose.

"Here eat this," ordered Connie.

"No bank you," said Peridot sweating a little.

"Why not it's the best flavor they've got?" Connie pushed the cone back.

"No, I don't want to,"

"I'm trying to be nice what is your problem?"

"Crap! It looks like Crap!" shouted Peridot.

It really did look like crap come to think of it. Losing her appetite Connie dumped the two cones in the garbage.

"Fine let's go to Funland. They've got some great rides there," said Connie.

When Connie came to the gates of the amusement park. Peridot's eyes widened and she started to sweat.

"You humans are strange, in Homeworld these devices would be used to interrogate criminals," said Peridot.

"Fine, let's go to the arcade! Nothing can go wrong there," snarled Connie.

One they got into the arcade Peridot scoped out the entire scene. There were devices of every kind, lights flashing and bleeping. This was something she understood.

"Okay Peridot here we've got games of all kinds. You put a token in the slot and depending on how well you play you get these tickets. Get enough tickets and you can use it to buy a prize. How about we try cowboy shootout."

Once the tokens were in Connie handed Peridot a control shaped like a gun and started shooting. If only Mom could see her now. She would have been shocked at the violent nature of the game. Even more so at how well Connie was doing. It was all due to Pearl's training. Peridot, on the other hand was not doing well, the little gem couldn't hit any of her targets and in no time used up all her lives. Clearly the gem's aim sucked.

When Connie was done she pulled Peridot to another game. Perhaps the green gem would be better at another game.

"Alright how about this game Beat town Danceoff," said Connie with a fake smile.

Within no time a crowd gathered round to watch the pair play. Connie admitted to her herself was spectacular. Peridot was spectacularly bad, falling several times.

"Look at that green loser, man she sucks," jeered Peedee.

"Steven was telling me about her. I thought for a techno geek she would be good at video games," said Lars.

Okay it was the wrong sort of attention that they were getting. Connie could feel their staring judging eyes. It made her lose her concentration and pretty soon she lost with only a few tickets to show for it and Peridot was not having fun. What would she tell her Mom, Pearl when she got home?

"Peridot how about you chose a game this time?" asked Connie nicely.

"What's this," Peridot pointed to a game.

"That's a boxing game Garnet broke it when she played it."

"And this?" Peridot pointed to Wackerman Junior.

"Oh this game might be good for you actually you hit the targets with the mallet like so. Get it?"

Peridot nodded and proceeded to hit away with enthusiasm. What Connie didn't know it that Peridot had developed a technique on her own. The green gem had imagined the targets were actually Connie. Although Peridot had missed most of the time she was not half as bad as with the other games.

When that was over Connie introduced Peridot over to the skeet ball game.

"So you roll in the balls like so, and depending on how well you do you get tickets, understand?" said Connie

"No, what military purpose does this game serve?" asked Peridot.

"No purpose you're supposed to have fun."

"So these are not military training exercises?"

"No, Peridot," was this girl a complete dork? "These are supposed to be enjoyable."

"Human children simulate slaughtering their own kind for fun? That's perverse!"

"Fine what would you consider fun."

"I like fixing things."

"Fine let me go talk to Mr. Smiley."

Initially Mr. Smiley was suspicious but decided it couldn't hurt. After all, if it worked he wouldn't have to pay the repairman and he was on a month long waiting list. Giving Peridot a tool belt he led the gem at the simpler games. So while Connie played her games, Peridot quietly tinkered on the broken games. This was one gem who would be welcome at the arcade.

When it started getting late Connie wrapped things up and gathered her tickets. She had a lot this time, enough to get herself a decent prize. When she went up with Peridot to collect her prize. Mr. Smilely was actually smiling.

"Peridot you did a wonderful job you can pick anything you want from the prizes," the man was actually beaming.

"Do you have a washroom set?" asked Peridot. "Toilet, sink, shower stall"

"Peridot you can't ask for that?" shouted Connie. "That's too expensive."

"Actually it isn't, Peridot just saved me 10 000 dollars and actually I do have something like that in stock. Now what about your tickets young lady?" smiled the black man.

"I'll take the giant pink lion," replied Connie. "Now I have to call dad to pick these things up."

When Connie finally reached her Dad after a few rings. She explained the situation. Strangely enough her father was surprisingly down with it.

"This is a good thing actually. Your mother and I want to check out Peridot's situation anyway," replied her father.

Moments later, her Dad's car arrived with Mom driving. Connie shoved her lion into the back seat with her while her parents put the package shower set into the trunk. As they drove Mr. Smilely waved at them.

"Connie, that prize is way too big how is Peridot going to fit in?" scolded Mom.

"I will be fine," said Peridot.

"Connie tell your friend she's welcome here anytime," called out Smilely.

Connie's parents were strangely quiet. Usually that meant that Connie would be in big trouble when she got home but she hadn't done anything wrong had she. Did this mean they were going to ground her again?

A half hour later they were at the barn. Her Dad was silent as he pulled out the shower set. Steven and Pearl raced to greet them. Priyanka just stood there in stoney silence.

Pearl smiled "Dr. Maheswaran thank you for-"

"I want to see Steven and Peridot's living situation," said Connie's mother coldly.

Steven was hugging Peridot oblivious to what was going on, the lucky idiot.

Pearl hesitantly took her to the barn. In the background Amethyst could see something was wrong. She hastily swallowed something before Connie's parents could see.

"Well here we have the barn were we work and live," sweated Pearl. "It's just temporary until we get the drill operational."

Garnet strode in with her arms crossed. That did not stop Priyanka from scanning the room. There was a mattress placed on an old truck bed. The loft had been turned into a lounge of some sort and machine parts were in every corner of the barn.

"So is this where Peridot and Steven sleep?" asked Connie's Mom.

Pearl and Amethyst looked uncomfortable.

"Peridot is not human and does not need to sleep," answered Garnet.

"Really because she looks quite tired right now and even if she weren't this is inadequate for one child let alone two. How long are you going to be building this drill?" Connie's Dad asked this time. Connie could tell he was angry and he rarely got mad.

"Look we'll take Steven back to the beach house when it gets dark. He can sleep in a proper bed, that way everybody's happy," said Amethyst.

"Not Peridot," Doug said this time.

Garnet pulled on Peridot's arm. The technician yelped, "Peridot what have you been saying?"

Priyanka had had enough. She shoved Garnet away, "Nothing she said nothing, but I'm a mother and a doctor I could sense something was wrong. When Peridot came to our house she was filthy. The first thing she did in our house was have a bath and she never smiled not once.

Look things have got to change, I'll be coming over in a week's time and if I see no changes in the living arrangements of either Steven or Peridot. I'm calling social services and Connie will never see Steven again. You got that."

Steven started to tear up visibly. Connie hugged him, she started crying too. The gems looked on uncomfortably. At least they had the sense to be ashamed.

"You know we could be here for months. Let's rebuild the farmhouse," said Pearl.

Connie won: one pink lion

Peridot won: Bathroom set and a reprieve


	2. Chapter 2

Sandcastles

True to her word Mrs. Maheswaran did indeed check up on the Steven and Peridot. She found the situation drastically improved. Steven and Peridot were spending the nights at the beach house while during the day they helped out rebuilding the farmhouse. Priyanka was still not happy.

"Should these two children be on a construction site?" asked Dr. Maheswaran.

Pearl replied, "They may look young but both are much older and more capable then they seem. Steven is actually over 14 years old and Peridot even older. Besides we can't have them lounging at the beach house all day."

"Still aren't you worried about accidents."

At that moment Amethyst laughed harshly as she 'accidentally' spilled some mortar on Peridot. The young gem stood there just fuming.

"Amethyst, really you're over 4000 years old. When are you going to grow up? Honestly you're the one who needs a babysitter" scolded Pearl.

"Ah lay off I'm just having a little fun with Peri, right dude," said Amethyst brushing it off.

"I'm having a wonderful time," said Peridot sarcastically.

"Still those kids are working hard. How about you let me take them off your hands for a week or so?" offered Priyanka with a smile.

Pearl looked Peridot and how tired she was. She looked at Steven as he lifted a load of bricks while still wearing sandals. The pale gem made up her mind, she nodded yes and the pair were off to the Maheswarans.

Connie was practicing her tennis moves under her father's watchful eye when Mom's call came in. Sensing a chance to take a break she dropped her racket. Soon her father called out about Mom wanting to say something.

"Hi, sweetie I've got some great news, Steven and Peridot are staying for a few days so you'll be sharing your room," said her Mom.

Later at bedtime Connie was in for a letdown. Steven was sleeping on the pullout couch downstairs while Peridot was sharing her bed and to make matters worse Peridot was in a set of her pajamas. They lay back to back on the bed feeling very uncomfortable.

"I hate you," whispered Connie.

"I'm not too fond of you either," replied Peridot.

The night was extremely awkward as well. In the middle of the night Peridot had turned over and spooned Connie. That however was not what woke her up. The light coming from the sleeping technician's gem projected images right in front of Connie's face

"Oh Steven, yes, I would love to fuse with you," murmured Peridot in gemmish.

The nest morning Connie woke up in a grumpy mood. Her mother seemed to be happy.

"Morning dear how did you sleep?" asked her Mom.

Connie just gave her a baleful look. Breakfast was a stilted affair with Connie glaring at Peridot. The little gem ignored her and whispered something into Steven's ear.

"What are you talking about?" said Connie accusingly.

"Peridot needs to go to the temple and use the feeding chambers," replied Steven.

"How long would that be?" asked her Dad.

"Oh about, 4 hours I think," replied the green gem.

4 hours with Steven to herself. This is an opportunity that can't be missed. Connie begged her parents to go and within the hour they were in Steven's magic room. Peridot looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Room I need to go to the feeding chamber, the real feeding chamber," ordered Steven.

A set of stairs poofed up. Peridot couldn't leave there fast enough. Steven and Connie followed but were stopped by the green gem.

"No, you two can't come in. The radiation will destroy human flesh, just go play outside or something," said Peridot.

It was actually about five hours when Peridot finally came out. She discovered Steven and Connie building strange structures out of sand on the beach. It looked useless but compelling so the green gem just had to ask.

"We're building sandcastles," answered Connie.

"Why? It serves no purpose," said a confused Peridot.

"For fun Peri, just for fun. It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining what would you expect to get out of it?" said Steven sunnily.

"Hypothermia since it is 10 degrees Celsius outside," answered the green gem.

"I bet you'd be useless at this. You can't do anything without your limb enhancers," smirked Connie.

"I can build a stupid sandcastle and I can make it even better than you," shouted back Peridot.

"Ah Guys, this is getting intense," said Steven uncomfortably.

"Want to bet on it?" shouted Connie.

"You bet what's the prize?" yelled the green gem.

"Whoever builds the biggest, the best sandcastle gets to kiss Steven," shouted Connie.

The little freak started to chuckle lowly, "Oh, Connie. You've just given me the biggest motivator of all time. Fine two days from now, here in the morning we'll build our sandcastles. Steven will judge."

"I have school so it will be in the afternoon."

"Fine after school it is!"

When it got to be lunchtime, Steven and Connie left. Peridot simply waved them away and surveyed the beach around the temple. While there she discovered a cave.

"Hmm that's interesting," said Peridot to herself as she entered the cave.

Peridot came back to the Maheswarans in the evening. Dr. Maheswaran and Mr. Maheswaran were waiting at the door with their arms crossed. Connie snickered to herself behind her parents.

"Just what were you doing young lady? We had this whole schedule lined up and you ruined it. Because of you Connie missed her violin lessons, her tennis practice and her poise lessons," said Mrs. Maheswaran as she glared down at the little gem.

"I was only alone for about 5 hours," defended Peridot.

"And what could have happened then hmm? You could have drowned, been eaten by a bear or even electrocuted yourself," rounded Priyanka.

"Mrs. Maheswaran, "I can't drown, there are no bears in this area and I am a certified kindergarten technician."

"Enough of this sass, just go to your room," ordered Connie's Mom. "We'll talk about this in the morning before you go to school."

"I don't have a room," answered Peridot.

"Go to Connie's then and no supper for you," shot back Priyanka.

Later when Connie prepared for bed Peridot turned round to face her.

"Hey Connie, your Mom is a real control freak," said the green gem.

"Tell me about it," sighed Connie.

"You should stand up to her, put your foot down maybe stop taking tennis and violin lessons but you definitely keep taking poise lessons," sneered Peridot.

For that remark she got a pillow to the face. After a vicious impromptu pillow fight the pair fell asleep. In the middle of the night Peridot's gem woke Connie again. Having enough Connie went into her parents' bedroom.

"Mom, Dad I can't sleep Peridot's gem is keeping me up," she said.

"Connie you're being silly," chided her father. "Tell you what I'll go with you to look for myself."

When he got to Connie's bedroom he saw for himself what Connie was talking about.

"Connie this is amazing, it's better than television," gasped Doug.

In the morning Peridot woke up with a screech. Doug and Connie both sat on the floor by the side of her bed sharing a bowl of popcorn.

"Were _you_ watching my dreams," asked a bewildered Peridot.

The pair reluctantly nodded.

"That's it I'm no longer sleeping at your house," announced Peridot.

Mrs. Maheswaran tried to get Peridot to go to school but she was having none of it.

"I've already completed my education on Homeworld," she countered.

"But what are you going to do all day?" asked Connie's Mom.

"Projects I've got lots of projects to do," shot back Peridot.

With that she marched off to the waste depot near the temple. She spent the entire day building a generator, gathering materials and building a little something for her sandcastle contest. She came back to Connie's house during the evening. Steven was bored watching TV.

"Where's Connie?" asked Peridot.

Steven answered in a bored voice, "She's at pottery class and then it's off to mime classes."

"So she has 5 post school activities so far. Steven when I was being trained by my matron I had more free time and gems don't need to sleep. No wonder why she's grumpy all the time."

"Oh she's nice once you get to know her."

"I'm going to see if anything needs fixing here," said Peridot.

She avoided all three of the Maheswarans for the evening and the next day. Priyanka was too controlling, Connie was spiteful and Doug, Doug was just plain creepy.

In the middle of the night she dialed Pearl's number. "Hello Pearl how is the barn house coming along?"

"Peridot it's two am," scolded Pearl.

"So! we don't need sleep."

"Touché, well it's taking a lot longer than I'd like and we're wasting valuable time when we could be building the drill."

"Just send me the schematics of your plans. I'll work on it here."

"What! we've just been playing it by ear."

Peridot could not believe it. Pearl was always acting so superior and she hadn't even designed a plan? At this rate the human race would be extinct before an effective drill was built.

By the morning Peridot was fuming. She tried accessing the internet to study Earth machine parts and to study the planet's structure but found most of the sites blocked. As it was all she could get was cat videos and a milked down kiddie Netflix.

Growling in frustration she left a note and headed off to the beach house. Maybe she could get some proper work done there.

When school was finally over. Connie and Steven rushed straight to the temple. The boy was looking a little worse for wear.

"What happened to you?" asked Peridot.

"Someone started a rumor that I was gay so a bunch of boys tried to shove me into a locker," replied Steven.

"Tried?"

"Yeah tried, I fought back and now I'm suspended for destroying a locker."

"O-kay, humans are twisted. Connie are you ready for the sandcastle contest?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," shouted Connie. She turned her doe eyes onto Steven. "Steven can you help me build a sandcastle?"

With lovestruck Steven's help Connie had piled up a huge pile of sand. She and Steven were in the middle of sculpting the pile when Peridot sneered at them.

"Pathetic," the green gem fiddled with some controls." Behold my vision of ultimate construction. The wasp."

Out came a multi legged machine. It immediately went to work, as it started digging and spitting out a concrete mixture at the rear.

"The wasp takes advantage of local materials and creates the ultimate habitat within hours" explained Peridot. "It creates rooms, walls, and even installs plumbing and electricity.

Connie and Steven stared open mouthed as the insect machine assembled a beach hut right before their eyes. Within minutes as Peridot cackled, they could see walls and a small building being formed.

"It'll take a little while for the concert sand mixture to set but we'll have a fully functional fireplace, electricity and running water.

Stars appeared in Steven's eyes, "Peridot that is amazing. I've got to show the gems this is great."

When the sandcastle hardened the children came to look inside. Peridot smugly showed them around.

"Here we have the machine shop, here is a mediation chamber and here is the study and finally the washroom," announced Peridot.

"Nice, it has no kitchen or toilet," countered Connie.

"It's my castle, not yours."

Steven hugged the little gem a little too tightly for Connie's comfort. Realizing she was ultimately defeated Connie's eyes teared up.

"Oh Peridot I can't stand it anymore. You've been so mean," sobbed Connie.

"Peridot?" asked Steven.

"I don't know what she's talking about," sweated Peridot.

"When we're alone she tells me about how superior gems are and how, how she's going to take you away from meee." said Connie through crocodile tears.

"Don't worry you'll always be my jam bud," said Steven as he kissed her.

Looking straight at Peridot Connie gave a nasty grin as she went for seconds.

Peridot protested, "But wait, it isn't true. I don't like talking to Connie and what about the rules didn't I win."

"Welcome to Earth," said Garnet from behind.

Peridot visibly cringed. The gems glared down at both her and Steven.

"Steven you're in a lot of trouble," said Garnet stonily.

"But why?" protested Steven.

"Because you let Peridot into Amethyst's room without permission."

"No he didn't," shot back Peridot. "I found a waste depot in a cave right by the temple. Come here and see."

She motioned them to follow her as she showed them the entrance to a cave. Inside were piles upon piles of junk. Amethyst slapped her forehead.

"I told you, Amethyst, you should have cleaned up your room," said Pearl smugly.

Garnet snarled, "Enough, you were still around the temple unsupervised. From now on you are going to be Connie's shadow. You will go to her school, you will go to her lessons, you will be nowhere near the temple or beach house while we are fixing the barn house. You will be under constant supervision. Do you have any questions?"

Peridot sweated, "Yes, what is the proper way to dispose of human remains?"

Pearl marched right into the cave and came out fuming. "Amethyst again? That's it we are going to seal up this cave right now."

Peridot gritted her teeth, "Fine take the wasp and go. It'll help you rebuild the farmhouse."

Peridot: Won the contest

Connie: Got the prize


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 6pm and time for dinner when Priyanka received the call. The news was not good.

"Connie's in the hospital how did that happen?" cried Dr. Maheswaran.

10 hours earlier

Connie's triumph at the sandcastle competition was short lived. The next morning the little freak followed her to school. Great she's going to look like a weirdo by association. Everywhere she turned people stared and pointed at the two of them and it never let up. Peridot tried to keep out of sight but when you're a green skinned freak that was kind of hard.

The worst happened in math class. Peridot just stared out the window absolutely bored like she knew all this stuff already. Mr. Popkey the math teacher picked up on this right away.

"Peridot, care to solve this equation?" asked the teacher sweetly.

Peridot looked at the board. On it was moron stuff, just plain arithmetic. The numbers were different but it should be easy enough to solve.

"Hmm, base 10 number system, highly inefficient. Fine I'll do it," said Peridot.

She went up to the blackboard. Drew a series of illegible scribbles and then wrote the answer in the Earth's numeral system.

"The answer is correct people but could you write down the solution in the Hindu Arabic system."

"Hey Connie, who's your space friend," asked Shelly. Great now Peridot is making her look like a weirdo too.

"That's Steven's cousin Peridot, she's not really an alien, just thinks she is. She's crazy," replied Connie.

That should learn the freak. The rumor spread quickly and by lunchtime a gaggle of mean girls had surrounded the poor gem.

"Hey I here you wear green paint," said the lead girl What's her face.

"I bet that gem on your forehead is a bit of plastic," sneered a blond suck up.

"That's my skin color, you clods," countered Peridot.

"No it isn't Connie told us everything, crazy girl," said a brunette this time.

"What did she say to you?" asked Peridot fearfully.

"That you're Steven's crazy cousin and that you think that you're from outer space, "said the leader smugly.

"Actually, Connie my cousin and she's the crazy one. She's thinks she's human," snickered Peridot. "And I can prove it too."

The green gem flashed a series of holograms from her gem. Worlds of unimaginable scope showed up before the human girls eyes and in all of them Connie was behaving like a dork.

"As you can see Connie is a sad case, so she was sent to Earth to blend in. She has a gem just like me but it's on her butt," said Peridot conspiratorially

The mean girls turned to Connie. Sensing danger Connie fled but it did no good. The rumor that Peridot started spread even more quickly than Connie's did. Total strangers were trying all day to pull down her pants. Thank the gods for tennis lessons.

Because of tennis lessons Connie and Peridot left school early, finally a relief. As she was changing Peridot walked past her.

"Try spreading rumors like that again and I'll make sure you'll regret it," said Peridot out of the corner of her mouth.

"Hey Connie who's your new friend?" asked Mr. Black the tennis teacher.

Black was a 6 foot 4 tall well sculpted blonde man. Connie harbored a secret crush on him until she met Steven. Now the man was fawning over Peridot.

"That's Peridot, she's a space alien who tried to take over the world," said Connie.

"I did not," countered Peridot.

Mr. Black laughed, "You two are a riot. Tell me do you have any experience with tennis Peridot?"

"I don't even know what a tennis is."

"Well you're in for a pleasant surprise. Let's go over the basics shall we? Connie how about you practice with Nicole over there,"

So while Mr. Black was teaching Peridot the moves, Connie came face to face with the lead mean girl what's her face. What's her face or Nicole smiled at her.

"I think it's time to look at your gem," Nicole said.

Nicole launched herself at Connie. She tried to pin down Connie while Steven's girlfriend fought back. They rolled on the ground as Nicole tried to pull off Connie's pants.

"Girls, girls, stop this no fighting. What is going on?" said Mr. Black.

"Connie's a space alien. Peridot told me and I wanted to see her gem," replied Nicole.

"Space alien or not you had no right to pull down her pants. Nicole just leave for today. I'm calling your parents. Connie set up the ball machine for your friend."

Grumbling to herself Connie led Peridot to the lobbing cage. It was like a batting cage but the machine shot tennis balls instead of baseballs. After handing a tennis racket and explaining what to do Connie had an idea. Just before leaving she set the machine at maximum difficulty. She smiled to herself as Peridot has assaulted by balls after balls.

Needlessly to say Peridot was pathetic. After a few tries the little loser had given up and was doing her best to protect herself by dodging the balls as best she could.

Now to get some real practice. She pointed to her nemesis Ruby, a red headed girl in pigtails.

"Let's you and me dance," challenged Connie.

Peridot forgot all about the balls zooming at her as she watched Connie and another human play tennis. It was barely disguised ritual combat and the two players viciously struck a ball back and forth. The two stared back at each other in undisguised hatred. Ignoring the balls that hit her Peridot watched in rapt fascination. Until it suddenly stopped.

"It was out," shouted the red haired human.

"It was in," shouted Connie.

"Out"

"In"

The two dropped their tennis rackets and were arguing viciously. This time the whole class stared at them. After what seemed a far too long time Mr. Black intervened.

"Ruby, Connie what's gotten into you? Apologize this instant," ordered the teacher.

The two muttered an apology. It seemed like a regular occurrence. Then the tennis teacher noticed Peridot.

"Connie, what have you done to your friend?" said Mr. Black as he turned off the ball machine. "I'm very sorry Ms. Peridot. Let's try you with the beginners."

A few moments later Peridot found herself with what looked like a girl 6 years old.

"I will crush you," declared the pipsqueak.

It wasn't as humiliating as she expected. Being a quick learner Peridot seemed to have won, of course it was a 6 year old and Peridot was entering puberty. Devastated the little girl sat on the ground and started crying. Oh great everybody was looking at her.

"Now, now, there, there," said Peridot as she awkwardly patted the girls back.

"I lost to the biggest loser in the class," bawled the little girl.

Peridot did not know what to say. This was insulting, still she patted the girl's back anyway.

"Okay doubles this time. Connie since you know Peridot you will be her partner," announced Mr. Black.

They found themselves set against the other mean girls. The blond and the brunette.

"Don't think we'll go easy on you because your friend is a beginner," sneered blondie.

The brunette served the first ball. Great, Connie was playing for two as Peridot preferred to dodge the balls rather than hit it. Connie fought for two anyways

While Peridot was playing she noticed the fierce expressions that seemed to be on the face of every tennis player. From the way Connie was playing tennis it was like her life was at stake.

In the middle of the game Peridot turned to Connie, "What is the purpose of this tennis anyway?"

"Because it is fun!" shouted Connie as she struck back the ball wildly.

Great they were losing. Everybody was laughing at them to. Why did Peridot have to come? Because of her they were losing she'd never live it down. Time for a break anyways. Connie took a drink out of a flask of water.

"Connie, why are you being so cruel to me?" asked Peridot.

"You tried to kill Steven and tried to take over the world," shot back Connie.

"Steven has forgiven me and all I wanted to do was get some test results. You know that, yet at every turn you seek to hurt and humiliate me. We could have been friends."

"No we couldn't, Steven is my friend, not yours."

"Ohh you're jealous. Steven is allowed to have other friends not just you."

"He's my boyfriend, something you wouldn't understand."

Then it was back to the game. Connie had to admit that she was doing rather well despite being saddled with Peridot.

"Connie, why do your parents make you play tennis?" Peridot just had to ask this in the middle of the game.

"So that I could make some friends," shouted Connie. Steven's friend then shot the ball right at the blond human's face.

Looks more like Connie was making enemies. The ball got the blond girl right in her eye. The unfortunate human clutched at her eye howling in pain. Her friend, her real friend dropped the racket.

"That's it Connie, you hurt Chelsey. Where do you get off acting like all that," said the brunette.

Harmony as Peridot later found out jumped over the net and started fighting. Never had Peridot seen anybody fight so viciously and incompetently. Harmony avenged her friend by pulling Connie's hair and clawing at her. Connie would have none of it she pushed Harmony to the ground and twisted her arm behind her back. Tears welled up in Harmony's eyes as she tried to keep from calling out in pain.

Peridot tried to intervene, "Connie let go of the human girl. She's just trying to avenge her friend. Connie?"

Connie pushed Peridot aside. By this time Chelsey had recovered. Sensing an opening she picked up her tennis racket and viciously slammed it down on Connie's head. Now the teacher came. Were human adults this oblivious?

When Priyanka came to the hospital she found Peridot and the tennis teacher at the waiting room. The little gem was covered in bruises.

"Peridot what her you done? Did you get into a fight with Connie?" accused Dr. Maheswaran.

"Mrs. Maheswaran calm down. This wasn't Peridot's fault. Connie got a little carried away during doubles. She hit Chelsey in the eye with a ball. Harmony got mad and started a fight," explained the tennis instructor.

Priyanka still glowered down at Peridot, "And you did nothing to stop this? Peridot I am so disappointed in you."

"What? Look at me. I was tenderized good and proper with the ball machine. Your daughter is not the faultless angel in this."

Priyanka just stalked off and joined Connie's attending physician.

"It looks worse than it is. Connie got a cut to the scalp. About 10 stitches You can take her home right now if you wish," said her old friend Dr. Kildere.

Priyanka eyes teared up as she looked at Connie's bandaged head. She rushed to her little girl and hugged her.

"Mommy it has been so horrible," said Connie as she told her what happened that day.

Priyanka drove back the two girls in silence. The hostility was so thick it could be cut like a knife. Peridot couldn't stand it anymore.

"I want to go back to the barn," blurted out Peridot.

"Don't be silly, that place is a construction site it's no place for a young girl like you," said Priyanka condescendingly.

Peridot sighed," Mrs. Maheswaran I may look to be Connie's age but I am not. I am a fully qualified technician who has been in training for most of her life and I am over 40 of your years old. Yes, the place is barely habitable but I don't really feel welcome at your home."

"It's your own fault, Connie told me what you've been saying about Earth and spreading that rumor that Connie was a crazy alien that was too much."

"Of course let's all believe Connie without hearing my side. Typical, just like my entire life. Did Connie forget to mention that she spread a rumor that I was a mentally ill human?"

Priyanka ignored her and simply drove home.

When they got there Connie launched herself into Steven's arms, "Oh Steven today was so awful you won't believe what Peridot did to me? First she, Steven?"

Her jam bud ignored her. Pushing her aside, Steven went over to Peridot and wiped away her tears.

"I heard about what Connie was saying about you from Peedee. I'm sorry this doesn't give you a good impression of humanity," soothed Steven.

"It's nothing, same thing happened in Homeworld all the time. Steven I want to go back to the barn," pleaded Peridot.

"Okay first thing in the morning, we'll call Pearl."

"No Steven I want to get out of this house now."

"Steven why are you being so nice to Peridot. I'm the one that's hurt," complained Connie.

"Connie, you disappoint me. I thought that you could see how cool Peridot was and be friends."

With that Steven called Pearl to pick them up. Just before they left Peridot turned towards the Maheswarans.

"I just wanted to tell you that even though it is getting cold and there is no proper shelter, I would rather be at the barn. Doug you creeped me out when you watched my dreams. Dr. Maheswaran you really need to take off your rose colored glasses and pay proper attention to your daughter. Connie you have been spiteful and cruel. Goddess knows I tried to be civil but it ends here. I have been into war zones that were more hospitable than your presence Connie. I'm going now."

Peridot: won a set of bruises

Connie: Lost Steven's respect.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sparring with Markers

Thanks to Peridot's wasp the barn house was rebuilt in no time. Pearl was also duly impressed with the plan that the green technician made of the drill.

"Peridot this is excellent, using local materials and technology you have created a drill that will suit our purposes perfectly. Well done," praised Pearl.

Even Garnet was smiling when she heard the news. She left with Amethyst to Canada to pick up 10 tons of Asbestos for the drill. Peridot was looking forward to getting some rest and maybe having Steven but this was not to be.

"Okay it's time to begin your combat training," said Pearl cheerily. "I've arranged for a sparring partner to come meet us at the beach house."

Well this could be fun or not. If Peridot had a heart it would have plummeted as she saw Connie waiting. When the car stopped Connie waved cheerfully at Steven who had travelled with them.

"Pearl are we going to the sky area today?" asked Connie. The human was ignoring her.

Pearl smiled indulgently, "No Connie I called you here to help Peridot train."

Connie smiled and pulled out a big pink sword. Steven stepped in to intervene.

"Now Connie you don't need to use the sword today and be gentle. Remember Peridot is just a good friend, you're my girlfriend," said Steven soothingly.

"Wait why does Steven's concubine have a gem sword?" cried Peridot.

"I'm not his concubine. I'm his knight. Someday I'll battle with him side by side," said Connie through gritted teeth.

"Connie a concubine in gem language is an underage person pursuing a romantic relationship with another," said Pearl.

The pale gem pulled out two markers. "Okay choose your weapons. Connie this is for Peridot's benefit."

"A human fighting gems, that's absurd," cried Peridot.

"I have skills that you haven't seen you twerp. Don't think me inferior," shouted Connie.

Peridot ignored her, "But this is extraordinarily cruel, humans are fragile and they can't reset."

Connie started to flush in rage. She stood stiffly, not moving

Peridot continued, "Humans have so many vulnerable points. Like this," Peridot drew a line on Connie's throat, "or this," another line at Connie's thigh.

Peridot proceeded to draw lines on Connie's eyes, chest, stomach, kidneys and other vulnerable bits. In the sidelines Steven laughed.

"There, I've killed Connie about 8 times already," declared Peridot.

"Well I only need to kill you once," said Connie.

She then knocked Peridot to the ground, straddled and stabbed the green gem with her marker right on the gem several times. Peridot squirmed futilely under Connie's assault. After a while Connie stood up and shouted in triumph. Pearl simply face palmed.

"Okay let's try hand to hand. Whoever gives up first is the loser," announced Pearl.

"I will trounce you," declared Connie.

"And I never give up," said Peridot fiercely.

Steven watched as the two girls circle each other. Connie made a few launches which Peridot dodged. Within minutes Connie's superior skills came into play and the two grappled to the ground. Why did this seem so hot? Soon Connie had the upper hand as she twisted Peridot's arm behind her back.

'I give up, I give up," screeched Peridot.

Connie yanked back dislocating the green gem's arm. She stood up in triumph.

"I defeated a full blooded gem warrior," whooped Connie.

Peridot sobbed beneath her cradling her arm. Wait, why were Pearl and Steven staring at her like that?

"No you didn't," said Steven sadly. He reached over to the crying baby. "Connie you hurt a gem technician about your age with no combat training. You were supposed to help Peridot not hurt her like this."

"I didn't really hurt her. Look, all you have to do is poof her and she'll come back as good as new. It's no big deal," explained Connie.

Pearl frowned, "Yes it is a big deal. Peridot is still developing. Poofing her at that stage especially in her state of mind could have dire consequences and she could be inactive for several days."

"Come on Peridot, I'll make you a bowl of soup," said Steven softly.

Peridot 8 kills

Connie: one big screw up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Steven listened to the gems talking in his bed while he was supposed to be asleep.

"This isn't good. We're running out of time. The border guards stopped us from taking the asbestos home," complained Amethyst.

"As it is the possibility of the Earth facing no damage whatsoever is getting slimmer and slimmer. Peridot's drill plan was the best shot we had. Now it's back to the drawing board," said Garnet.

"Maybe not I have an idea," declared Peridot she was still wearing her sling. "What we need is an Asbestos not asbestos or another heat proof gem. I could treat her and then she could pilot the drill for us."

"You're like some sort of gem doctor?" said a shocked Amethyst.

"A lot has happened at Homeworld so yes. You could say I am a gem doctor," declared Peridot smugly.

"Peridot that's a nice idea, but with your dislocated arm you're in no condition to help just yet. Besides even if we do revive a gem all the Asbestos were on Yellow Diamond's side," said Pearl talking down to the little gem.

Peridot simply pointed to the yellow diamond on her uniform. That gave the gems pause.

"Be that as it may, Steven needs to grow up fast," announced Garnet." The world is going to change and he needs to be ready."

"Garnet, we're putting him through training how much faster can we go," said Pearl.

"Gems age by experiences lived, look at Amethyst she didn't reach puberty until Rose started seeing Greg." said Garnet. "We coddled her. Now look at you Peridot less than a century old and already growing up. Far more capable than Amethyst at that age."

Amethyst frowned.

Garnet continued, "We need to give Steven more responsibilities and stop treating him like a child. Here's what we're going to do…."

Steven listened to the plans they made in his stead. He didn't realize the Earth was in such bad shape. After hearing enough, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

The first thing he did in the morning was to call up Connie. It was 8 am on a Sunday but Connie picked up the phone with a chirpy voice.

"Steven glad you called. I've got this great costume for trick or treating."

"I'm too old for trick or treating. Connie yesterday, you were really mean to Peridot. You need to make it up to her." And so Steven told her of his plans.

The next thing he did was to take Peridot by her good hand and take her to the Big Donut. Inside was his father talking to Lars and Sadie. They immediately stopped when they saw the green gem.

"Hi guys, I'm just introducing Peridot to human culture," said Steven sunnily.

Peridot merely waved with her good hand.

"Peridot, you look hurt. What happened to you?" asked Sadie in a concerned voice.

"Just a training accident. I don't want to talk about it," answered Peridot.

"Hey Peridot I heard how you convinced Connie's school that she was a space alien. That was classic," laughed Lars. He stopped laughing when he saw the glares from Steven's father and Sadie.

"Lars I need the perfect donut for a beginner eater," ordered Steven.

"Actually I think in this case it's best to ask the lady what she wants," said Lars.

All three of the humans/human hybrids stared at him.

"What, I'm not allowed to grow as a character?" said Lars. "Peridot what would you like?"

"Something warm to drink, please," answered the green gem.

"We've got the best coffee on the east coast," said Sadie as she poured a cup of the black brew. "Wait Peridot you should probably put some cream or sugar in there first."

Peridot drank the coffee black in one gulp. "Not bad, needs salt, though."

The rest of the morning was spent at the Ocean City Library where Steven introduced Peridot to the librarian.

"Hey this is my friend Peridot, Mrs. Paige, can you show her any books on human culture," said Steven. He turned to Peridot. "I found this place after I was grounded from TV."

"So what would you like dear," said the older lady. This time the woman had a kind look in her eyes.

"Something on this culture and something on biology. I got in trouble when I wanted to do some tests on Steven's father," replied Peridot.

"You pushed him off a roof and tried to set his hair on fire," countered Steven.

"I asked nicely to do a thermal test and well how was I to know pushing someone off a roof was dangerous," said Peridot.

"Okay let's start you off with the basics then, I have mythology, fairy tales and folklore as well as a book on first aid. That one should tell you what not to do with a human," smiled Mrs. Paige.

"The people here seem so much nicer than Beach City, why?" whispered Peridot.

"Ah Connie's not allowed in Ocean Town. Her parents say it's too dangerous."

With their pile of books, the pair went back home. Peridot started on the folklore and even laughed out loud as she read them. It was good to see her smile. After suppertime Garnet and Pearl conveniently found some sort of mission to go on. Leaving Steven Amethyst and Peridot alone in the house.

At about 7 pm there was a knock on the door. Peridot's smile faded when Steven opened it to reveal Connie. The girl held a bunch of flowers in her hand.

"Hey, its Connie with a present," said Steven loudly.

The spoiled little girl came in and handed Peridot the flowers. The green gem begrudgingly accepted them. Then she took a bite out of the bouquet.

"They're delicious, thank you," said Peridot tonelessly.

Connie just stared open mouthed as she walked up to Steven's cubby. As she passed by she heard Amethyst mutter, "You do anything to hurt Peridot again and you'll be facing a real gem warrior."

"Okay I'm going into the temple to get some supplies," said Amethyst. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." The purple gem looked straight at Connie.

While they were waiting for Amethyst to return. Steven made some jiffypop on the stove while Peridot watched. He then poured the popcorn into a bowl and guided Peridot up to his bed.

"Okay there's a TV show called Mystical on in a few minutes that I think Peridot would like to see," announced Steven.

"My parents say, I'm not allowed ow," cringed Connie as she felt Amethyst hit her on the back of the head.

Amethyst then called out, "Okay I'll be playing chaperone so you guys don't misbehave. Now who'd like an intoxicant?"

The children politely refused.

Amethyst climbed onto Steven's bed, "Hey Peridot lie down on Steven's bed. It's really comfy."

So as the show began Steven and Connie sat at the foot of Steven's bed while Amethyst and Peridot lay down in the bed. The show was fascinating, all that blood and gore and the action never stopped. It wasn't as fascinating as Steven, Connie made a big show of kissing Steven when something dribbled on her.

"Did I get beer on your pretty dress, whatever will your parents say when you come home smelling of beer?" said Amethyst sweetly. "I told you, not to do anything to hurt Peridot."

When the show was over Connie stood up with stars in her eyes. "That was amazing, all those werewolves. It was so scary, Steven we got to do this again."

Peridot merely shook her head, "That wasn't scary at all."

"Oh and what do you mean by that?" challenged Connie.

"I mean the heroes were experts, they had a set goal, knew exactly what to do and even had the equipment for the job. They had a silver tea set for Goddess's sake," ranted Peridot.

"That was pretty funny when Don, hit the head werewolf over the head with a teapot." laughed Steven.

"Well if we were in a real horror movie, I doubt you would be so calm," said Connie.

The power suddenly turned off and Connie found herself in darkness. From outside she could hear an inhuman howl first one and then another.

Amethyst motioned for the children to stay put. She looked out the window and cursed.

"It's the gem mutants, they've reached the temple," whispered Amethyst.

Peridot's eyes widened as she saw hundreds of gem mutants shambling on the beach getting closer and closer. When she was with Steven in the kindergarten she saw firsthand how vicious they could be. Before that they seemed pretty docile.

"Call emergency services, Pearl, Garnet or my Mom," said Connie a little too loudly.

The 3 gems all shushed her loudly. After dialing a few numbers Steven frowned.

"It's no good the service seems to be out," said Steven.

"So we're on our own. What do these things want?" whispered a fearful Peridot.

The monsters started moaning something, "Rase, Rase, Rase," they called out.

"At this rate they'll be at the temple in minutes. They're gems if we use the warp pad they could possibly follow," fretted Peridot. The coward was visibly sweating. "They'll tear us apart. I know it."

"I know exactly what to do," straightened up Connie.

Putting on her best heroic pose. The teenager reached into her backpack and pulled out Rose's sword.

"Stand aside Peridot. I'll show you how a real hero does things," declared Connie.

Within moments the teenager was slicing and dicing away. Poofing gem mutant after gem mutant. If it were merely dozens Connie would have been victorious but there were hundreds and the girl soon found herself overwhelmed. They picked up the girl and carried her to a cliff outcropping. They then gently by their standards hooked her shirt so she was hanging five feet off the ground. Connie kicked and flailed futilely.

"Let me go, you cowards let me fight you," she said.

Peridot snorted in her hands trying not to laugh. Steven gave her a dirty look. She tried putting on a serious expression.

"Okay they're not trying to hurt us all. But this is far worse, these things are lucid and I don't know what they want," said Peridot.

"Rose, Rose, Rose," chanted the mutants clearly.

"Well they have to deal with me now. I'll save you Connie," declared Steven as he was about to charge into the fray.

"Steven no," scolded Amethyst. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm the adult. I'll go through the gem mutants to rescue Connie."

Steven shouted, "No I must"

A frying pan to the head interrupted his rant. When he fell Peridot was standing over him.

"Steven I love you but you can be such a megaclod at times," said Peridot morosely.

"Take him to my room," ordered Amethyst.

As the little gem struggled with her load, Amethyst plowed through using her spin attack bowling over dozens of mutants. When she finally reached Connie she plucked her off like a grape.

Transforming into a purple horse she charged back into the beach house. The mutants had already broken through. Some were distracted by the gem intoxicants twiddling their fingers in delight. The rest were pounding at the temple door. Connie held for on for dear life as Amethyst gracefully leaped into the air flying through the temple doors.

A couple mutants had already rushed into Amethysts room during the brief time the door was open. Before Connie could draw her sword again. There was Peridot hitting a particularly slow mutant that looked like two arms stuck together with a frying pan.

"Die, die, die," said the little green goblin with every strike.

Amethyst had already dealt with the other mutant a much bigger one that looked a pile of arms and legs mashed together. She poofed hers easily and then went over to Peridot.

"Hey I think you got her," said the purple gem kindly.

"Do you think the temple door will hold then off?" asked Connie.

Amethyst stroked her chin, "Maybe, but that's not the only way to get in. We just walled off a cave leading to my room."

"I thought this place was a waste depot," giggled Peridot.

"What, what happened?" asked a groggy Steven.

"Peridot hit you with a frying pan," answered Connie.

From outside they could hear the pounding of the gem mutants on the door. Amethyst's room seemed dark and foreboding. Amethyst put on a serious face and then made her gem glow.

The purple gem spoke grimly, "Okay guys, I don't know how much longer we have so here's what I want you to do. We're going to split up. Steven you're with Peridot since she's not that much of a fighter. Connie you'll be with me to watch my back. We're going to search through my room for anything and I mean anything that can be used as a weapon. The more damage it can do the better. Remember we are dealing with hundreds of gem mutants we need something that will take them out in vast numbers. Ug if this was a horror movie this would be a supremely bad idea."

Steven and Peridot searched the piles of garbage desperately looking for something. Peridot glowing gem gave everything a sickly greenish glow. Every so often Steven would see something interesting.

"Is that a weapon?" he asked.

"No that's a hair setter," replied Peridot.

"Is that a weapon?"

"No it's a chemical disperser. I'll take that."

And it continued on and on until they came to the walled up cave. The two children could hear the scratching of the gem mutants as they tried to claw their way in.

"Nononono," cried Peridot. "We've got a lot less time than I imagined we need to get back to Amethyst right away."

"What about all this stuff?" asked Steven.

"Take it all but do it quickly."

While Amethyst and Connie were searching for some weapon. The human girl decided to make some small talk.

"Your room is much cleaner and organized than what Steven told me," said Connie.

Amethyst blushed, "Yeah I got rid of the organic waste and tidied up a little. When the new girl thinks your room is literally a dump that's a wakeup call.

"Speaking of Peridot, once you've finished the drill. What are you going to do with her?"

"Come again?"

"I mean you'll have no more use her. A coward like Peridot can't fight."

"Listen here I'll be the first to admit that Peridot is useless at fighting but she is one of the bravest gems I know. Peridot evaded us for months as we hunted her down. A kid just like you, with no training whatsoever. She was alone on a strange planet with no resources, no friends and no family yet she kept on in her mission and fought hard to return home. Does that sound like a coward to you?"

"Sounds like she's the enemy."

"After talking with her I've come to realize that things have changed on Homeworld. Besides it can't be all bad if they produced her."

"Still in book 4 of the Unfamiliar Familiar series the archwitch Pella after changing to Lisa's side stabbed her in the back and went back to the great coven."

"Connie you need to stop reading fantasy books and spend more time in reality."

They spent the rest of the time searching in silence not really finding anything useful. That all ended when Steven and Peridot practically crashed into them.

Peridot was gabbling away furiously, "Amethyst the gem mutants they've discovered the cave entrance and they're clawing away. Oh this is bad very bad."

Steven was sweating he was really afraid this time. Only Amethyst and Connie seemed to be holding their cool.

"Calm down tell me what did you find," said Amethyst. She rubbed Peridot's back. Since when did she become friends with Peridot?

The little gem took a big breath, "I found chemical dispersal units, fuses and charges but no explosives or power cells. Amethyst where did you get the intoxicants?"

"Garnet's room why?"

"Because I've got an idea."

"Tell me on the way there."

Amethyst then picked up Peridot and jumped into a puddle. The little gem found herself cold, wet and in a storage chamber of some sort. The power was still off so Peridot was forced to use her gem to light up the room.

"Amethyst I need a powerful intoxicant like vibro or shalite. Something to knock out the gem mutants out all of them," ordered Peridot.

"Won't that knock out us as well," asked Amethyst.

"That's where Connie and maybe Steven comes in," said Peridot.

Connie was standing with Steven sword and shield ready when Peridot and Amethyst came in carrying several flasks of glowing liquids. They couldn't come any sooner as two mutants turned round the corner and ran straight towards them.

"Alright, I'm setting up a chemical bomb," shouted Peridot over the sounds of Connie and Steven fighting. "Your mission now it to hold them off while I build and then move the bomb outside for Maximum dispersal."

"You're crazy that could kill us all," shouted Connie.

Peridot merely waved her off.

"No C girl, it's won't. It's a chemical bomb, Peridot is going to knock out the gem mutants and us. You should be fine. Once we're out you need to poof every mutant" shouted Amethyst.

Peridot worked as fast as she could but there were so many distractions as the gem mutants just kept coming. Also it would have been easier if she had two arms instead of one. To think that she would be dependent on that vicious child Connie. After what seemed far too long the bomb was finished. Peridot stood up.

"Alright the bomb is complete, Amethyst I need you to carry the bomb. Steven Connie clear a path right outside the beach house," ordered Peridot.

The human, hybrid and the one armed gem fought their way through as to the temple door. Connie with her sword, Steven with his shield and Peridot with a frying pan. They did their best to shield Amethyst as the purple gem carried the bomb right out into the beach.

The beach was a lot less crowded than before. The mutants had torn open the wall sealing Amethyst's cave open and were pouring inside until they noticed Steven and his crew back on the beach.

"Alright you frackers, you want Rose you get Rose," yelled Steven as he lit up a Rose colored bubble. The mutants noticed and charged at the small group.

"Peridot now," shouted Amethyst.

The little gem flipped a switch just as Steven dropped the bubble. A cloud of rainbow colored fog formed and then exploded covering the entire beach. After the smoke had cleared Connie stood up and surveyed the scene.

She was the only one standing. The beach was covered with gem mutants twitching and laying on the sand. The gems and Steven were in no better shape. They lay on the ground with their pupils dilated with a big stupid smile on their faces. Looks like Connie had to do this job herself. Sighing she got to work, poofing the mutants with her sword.

Garnet finished the last of her ice cream cone. The gem fusion loved this mission best of all, the quest for campfire ice cream. It was always the perfect mission for when the kids needed to be left alone.

"It was a good idea to leave Steven alone but do you think it was a good idea to leave Amethyst in charge?" fretted Pearl.

"Steven's not the only one who needs to do some growing," smiled Garnet as they stepped on the warp pad.

"You're right besides what's the worst that can happen?" said Pearl as the warped back to the temple.

When they got there they found the beach house in a shambles. The furniture and walls were smashed. The screen door lay hanging open promising more delights outside.

Pearl squawked when she saw the sight. Connie was busy poofing away comatose or high gem mutants. While Peridot, Amethyst and Steven staggered around looking drunk.

The two adults stepped out on the beach and surveyed the destruction.

"I I am actually being responsible here," slurred Amethyst as she fell flat on her face.

Peridot fell into Pearls arms. She had a silly drunk look on her face, "That Connie, I'm worried about her metal shtability. I mean she's carrying around a sword everywhere. I don't thinks she's good for for Stevie."

"About time you got here," said Connie as she sliced another gem mutant. "The gem mutants decided to attack and Peridot made a bomb to knock them out. Mom's going to be so mad. I was supposed to be home an hour ago."

In the background Steven had found Peridot and was kissing her sloppily.

Not missing a beat Pearl and Garnet worked quickly bubbling and poofing the remaining mutants. When all the mutants in the temple and beach house were safely locked away Pearl pulled Steven and Peridot apart. The last thing she needed was Steven discovering about sex this way.

"Steven put your shirt back on," ordered Pearl.

Priyanka was furious. Her daughter had a lot of explaining to do. She was over an hour and a half late. The children were probably watching a good movie but that was no excuse. Tomorrow was school and rules were rules.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the cube headed gem dropped Connie at her doorstep. Priyanka let out a screech as she saw her daughter Connie leaning on the doorway. The girl was sweaty and disheveled, her clothes were torn and stained with some sticky multicolored stuff. If that wasn't bad enough Connie smelled like beer.

Connie waved weakly, "Hey Mom, Steven had this wild party and I'm like totally exhausted. I'm taking a bath and going to bed. We can talk about this in the morning."

The teenaged girl walked straight in.

"Not so fast young lady. You will take a bath and head straight to bed. We'll have a long talk about this in the morning," said a furious Priyanka.

Steven, Amethyst and Peridot: won a killer hangover

Connie: Grounded probably


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 First Mission

Steven eyes formed stars as he watched Connie fight the monsters. She was beauty, she was grace incarnate. How could he even think about refusing her anything? After she had destroyed the last monster Steven turned to embrace his love only to find Peridot got to Connie first. The angry gem had tears in her eyes.

"You murderer," screamed Peridot as she slapped Connie's head back.

One week ago

By some miracle Connie did not end up grounded or not allowed to see Steven again. But because the Beach house was ruined after the Gem Mutants invasion, Connie only got to see Steven on weekends at the farmhouse. So one Saturday afternoon found the 3 children sitting at the kitchen table for their weekly book club mostly for Peridot's sake. Connie and Peridot were at least trying to be civil but it was hard going. This week's assignment for Peridot was to read the No Home Boys series and the Unfamiliar Familiar series.

"Okay what did you think of the books you read Connie?" asked Steven.

Peridot didn't seem interested in the least today. She kept looking outside watching the cows.

"I found the No Home Boys Series okay but I just love reading about Unfamiliar Familiar series. Lisa was so cool with all her magic and the griffin he was so scary. I loved reading how Lisa first met her familiar over and over again."

Peridot chose this time to speak up, "I found both series to be utter rubbish."

"Dissing human culture again," flared up Connie.

Steven started to sweat, "Okay ladies let's pull it back a little."

"Only the culture of children," said Peridot hotly. "These children are supposed to be alone in the world yet the authors decide to treat it like one big fun adventure. It's not real at all. There's no mention of hunger, cold, leeches or even stinging insects."

"Well who want to read a book about children freezing to death," shouted Connie.

Peridot sighed, "Connie you've led a sheltered life. You've never fought for your survival, been on a real mission."

"I killed a bunch of gem monsters twice."

"And afterwards you no doubt had samosas and chai tea at home with your mother. A real mission is nothing like that. You deal with a constant fear about being caught, at night you don't get to rest in a comfy bed. You're holed up in some ruins fighting hunger and fatigue wondering when the enemy is going to get you. Then there are the fire ants but you keep on going because it's your most important mission, your first and if you stop you die.

These books, I find them toxic. Being alone is no fun at all. Sometimes it is necessary but it should not be treated like a day picnic." Tears welled up in Peridot's eyes.

Steven hugged the little gem, "There, there you really had a hard time of it. It's over now."

Connie had enough sense to bite her tongue. At Steven's urging she came up to Peridot and hugged her stiffly. After the longest time the two children let go. Perhaps Connie had judged Peridot too harshly.

The next Friday Connie received some great news. It was early November and the weather was cold and wet when her Mom greeted her with a smile on her face.

"Good news sweetie, I've been talking with Pearl and she invited you over for a camping trip on the weekend with Steven and Peridot to a beautiful tropical island."

"And after last time you're okay with it?"

"Absolutely, in fact, Pearl has invited your father and I to a Mediterranean retreat for the weekend. Absolutely free without having to go through an airport. So pack your backpack you're going camping," stars lit up in her mother's eyes.

Great the gems had mastered the human skill of bribery. Still an entire weekend with Steven, well, Connie just had to pack something special. While she was packing her swimsuit, sword and shoes she could hear her parents in the other room. Dad was waffling sayings thing like money being tight and work schedule. Mom getting angry saying about last chances and making it up to her.

It must have been bad. Her parents barely objected when she quit tennis, poise and mime lessons. Right now they seemed to be in their own world barely acknowledging her. Connie couldn't believe it but she missed her parents' watchful eyes.

Her parents drove her right up to the beach house with big grins on their faces. Garnet explained how the warp pads worked and her parents whooshed away to parts unknown.

That left Pearl, Steven and Peridot behind.

The pale gem turned to Connie, "Connie we were very impressed with how you handled yourself during the mutant invasion. Because of that we are going to send you on your very first mission. You and Steven are to escort Peridot to an island in the Bermuda triangle where she will retrieve the Ovaltine worm.

Now let's look at what you packed. Connie this is not good. This isn't a vacation but a real mission. I suppose I should have told you in person. No matter we'll go down to the sporting life and get some supplies."

While they were shopping Peridot tried to make nice, "So Connie have you ever been camping?"

"No, my parents think that camping is too dangerous and you?"

"My er Mom made me go on survival training before she would consider me being sent off planet. The skills I learned served me in good stead on Earth."

"Where you were scared of rain."

"Actually it was the thunder that scared me and before I came to Earth I dealt only with snow."

Pearl chose this time to butt in, "Okay now I got you some glow sticks, a rain poncho, long pants, insect repellent and some ready to eat meals. Steven has all the rest he's been camping before."

"Well what about Peridot?" asked Connie.

Peridot pulled something out of her hair, "I've got my gem locator, gem destabilizer and a canister of hot coffee."

Before Connie left Pearl knelt down in front of her, "Now I want you keep focused on the mission and be on your best behavior. Steven and Peridot are counting on you."

"Wait aren't you coming too?"

"No I'm afraid I can't. It's up to you Connie. Do this and you'll be a fully-fledged Crystal Gem."

The human girl saluted as she warped away. The 3 children found themselves in the middle of a tropical rainforest. Connie thought such a place would be beautiful but she came up against a wall of green and oppressive heat.

Peridot took charge immediately pulling out some sort of machinery and using it to guide her. Steven immediately followed barely giving Connie time to react.

"Okay it's getting dark soon so as soon as we see a suitable site we'll set up camp," ordered Peridot brusquely.

"You got it," said Steven. He was like a different person all business and strong. Instead of his sandals he was wearing a set of sneakers with socks.

How could they move so fast? Connie was dodging tree trunks, rocks and mysterious holes. They moved swiftly and surely. They stopped at the top of a hill in a clearing. Connie was able to help set up the tent quickly.

"Hurry, it is going to rain I can feel it," said Peridot.

It was dark when camp was finally set up. Now was the perfect chance for Connie to make her move.

Looking into Steven's eyes she spoke to the technician, "Peridot since gems don't need to sleep you take the night watch."

"But the rain will be coming in any moment-"

"Now Peridot," said Connie as she pushed Peridot out of the tent. The rain started to pour down.

"Connie what's gotten into you?" said a shocked Steven.

Connie kissed him full on the mouth, "This."

Steven was feeling very uncomfortable. The atmosphere in the tent was suffocating Connie had turned on her ipod which played out something she thought seductive. She was acting all weird and broke a couple of glow sticks while the rain outside pounded the ground. Poor Peridot must be getting soaked right now.

Connie kissed him again and then started to remove her top and pants revealing what would have been sexy red underwear if she still didn't have a little girl's body. She moved in jerky fashion trying to dance.

"This is why Peridot and I can't ever be friends Steven. She wants the same thing I do your heart and tonight I am going to give you that and more."

"Connie this is making me very uncomfortable," sweated Steven.

"Isn't this what you want?"

"No Connie, I love you and want to marry you someday but you're only 13. This is wrong."

Peridot was feeling very uncomfortable. Under a barely veiled threat of violence Connie had pushed her out into the open without anything to shelter her from the rain. Peridot lay huddled against a tree but that did no good. She could hear the mypod playing some sort of pop music and see Steven's and Connie's silhouette in the tent. She waited for a long time waiting for the couple to stop. As the rain started soaking into her symbiote the green gem in a tropical island was cold, wet and miserable. The rain got even heavier, the silhouettes were still standing. That was something.

Inside things were getting very uncomfortable.

"Admit it's because I don't have curves like Peridot," sobbed Connie. "Well I'll grow them just give me your love."

Steven's face darkened, "Connie you were crying just like that when Peridot won the sandcastle competition. You were-"

"I can't stand it anymore," shouted Peridot as she burst into the tent. "My symbiote is soaked through and it is raining so heavily, nothing is going to move tonight. Hey Connie nice under the wear do you have any extra for me?"

The green gem pushed between the two as they stared at her.

"Do you mind we're having a private moment?" yelled Connie.

"What part of heavy rain don't you understand? Turn around Steven I have to remove my symbiote.".

Steven's eyes widened as he saw Peridot's back. They were covered in leeches.

"Connie get the cigarette lighter and a dry towel for Peridot," ordered Steven.

"But gems don't have blood Steven," whined Connie.

"Connie this isn't a vacation we're on a proper mission. What are you five? You want to be treated like an adult act like one. Be a team player and give Peridot some warm clothes."

With the lighter, Steven removed the leeches from Peridot's back and front. The green gem blushed demurely as she covered herself with her hands. Seeing green blood from the wounds Steven started to kiss Peridot's back he was about to work on her front when Connie couldn't stand it.

"Wait, I've got some shorts and a hoodie," said Connie.

Peridot quickly got dressed and wrapped herself in Connie's sleeping bag. She used the towel to dry her hair.

"I can see that part of my function was to act as chaperone. You should both be ashamed of yourselves," grumbled Peridot.

The green gem made a point to lie in between Steven and Connie. The two oversexed humans fell asleep and Peridot found herself taking downtime soon after.

When the green gem awoke she found that Steven had spooned her in his sleep. It felt good. The rain had finally stopped and while the humans needed at least 8 hours sleep Peridot could get some work done. She picked up her symbiote and opened the tent only to find herself staring a one big eye.

The thing spoke, "What manner of gem arst thou?"

"You're lucid, that's good," said Peridot as she stepped out of the tent.

When Connie awoke she found that the rain had stopped and Peridot was missing. Grasping her sword, she crept out of the tent to look for the gem. It wasn't long before she saw Peridot reveal her true colors.

Peridot drank deeply of the strange liquid the corrupted Asbestos gave her. They were sitting on the hilltop chatting.

"It isn't Jalla but it's quite nice, what is it?" asked Peridot.

The Asbestos looked kindly at her with one big eye. It had the typical form of a radiation induced corruption, being snakelike and huge in body. What would be its head was covered in tentacles over a huge eye. Peridot could tell it that this was the gem they were looking for by her white coloration and gem.

'I am flattered that a high born gem such as yourself would seek my family's abode. This is hot Ovaltine. Tell me, why doest thou seek me out?"

"I am on a mission to…"

"You traitor," shouted out Connie. The stupid human launched herself at the poor Asbestos and cleaved her in two.

The Asbestos let out one scream of pain before poofing out of existence. Peridot stared down at the gem left behind. It was shattered.

"You moron," screamed Peridot.

Steven chose that moment to walk into the clearing. His hair was mussed up and his feet bare.

"Guys, what's going on?" he asked sleepily.

Before Peridot or Connie could explain. Asbestos' children came creeping in.

"Matron, Matron why won't you wake up?" cried a tiny version of Asbestos.

About 20 copies of Asbestos inched up to their mother's remains. Tears dripping from their single eyes.

The 3 children bunched closer together as Asbestos' family surrounded them.

"She can't Abbi. These things murdered her," said the largest child.

"No, no wait it was an accident I can explain," pleaded the green gem.

"Liar!" shouted out the eldest. And with that Asbestos' family launched themselves at the trio.

Steven eyes formed stars as he watched Connie fight the monsters. She was beauty, she was grace incarnate. How could he even think about refusing her anything? Her beauty showed with every slice of the blade and every cut. Her slaughter of the monsters was like a beautiful dance and Steven was glad to lend her his shield as she did her duty. Peridot simply sat on the ground staring at the first fallen gem. When Connie had destroyed the last monster Steven turned to embrace his love only to find that Peridot had reached her first. The angry gem had tears in her eyes.

You murderer," screamed Peridot as slapped Connie's head back.

Peridot kept hitting Connie over and over again. Steven had to literally tackle Peridot to the ground. The green gem bucked and kicked against Steven.

"What's gotten into you? Connie put that sword down," warned Steven.

Peridot snarled and reached out for Connie.

"Peridot if you don't calm down right this instant. I'm going to poof and bubble you. Connie get out of her sight," ordered Steven.

The boy turned to Peridot, "Now explain all this Connie just saved our butts back there."

"You never formed a shield for me," said Peridot sadly.

"That doesn't explain how you are acting Peridot."

"We were never in any danger Steven. Asbestos was lucid. I was talking with her when Connie called me a traitor and flat out murdered Asbestos."

"She didn't mean to I'm sure."

" _Don't_ make excuses for her Steven. We needed an Asbestos to voluntarily pilot the drill. Now that she's dead and her children poofed who's going to do that?"

Steven said nothing as he pulled Peridot up he guided her to the tent and went inside to call Pearl on his cellphone. After he explained the news to his foster mother he sighed. "This is a complete and utter mess. Peridot we're to head to the beach house right away the Crystal Gems will meet us there."

The pair quickly packed and headed to the warp pad. Connie was waiting for them with her sword in hand.

"Put the sword down Connie," said Steven.

"That thing hurt me Steven," said Connie.

"I said put the sword down. The Crystal Gems will deal with this once we get home."

The children warped back to the temple. When they got there they found the Crystal Gems waiting for them with their arms crossed.

"I'm very disappointed in you Connie you were supposed to bring back the Ovaltine worm intact. Now Steven's going to fix your face and you will head back home. Your parents should be back in the evening," said Pearl sadly.

"That's it a scolding and sent off to her home? She should be punished more severely," exclaimed Peridot.

"Enough Connie didn't know the severity of the mission," said Garnet the heat just under her voice.

"Connie doesn't know. Connie doesn't know well whose fault is that?" Peridot's hands were waving.

"This isn't Homeworld Peridot children here are sheltered the harsh truths of reality," soothed Pearl.

"No if it were Homeworld Connie would know exactly what was at stake before even going on a mission and when she failed she would be told exactly what she had done wrong."

"Peridot stop it," said Steven sweating.

Peridot just continued, "Connie that gem you just murdered was needed to pilot a drill to save your stinking planet. At the center of the Earth lies dormant a huge monster, the Cluster in a few short months' time it will emerge and"

Garnet had had enough she grabbed Peridot by the front of her hoodie. Lifting her up in the air. A gauntlet formed in her other hand, "You need to stop right now or I'll make you stop."

"This is fracking typical. You Crystal Gems are barbarians. I expected to be beaten when I endangered Steven's life by taking him to the kindergarten but instead you beat me for the crime of disagreeing with you. Pathetic you can only get your point across with violence and you've infected a human girl with your ideology. So good ahead break me you jenked up pile of tailings." This time tears were streaming out of Peridot's eyes.

Steven could see how they looked from a mirror in the hallway. They looked like monsters, all of them, not the worm.

"Peridot explain to Connie calmly what she has done," said Steven firmly.

Peridot wiped her face as best she could, "Connie that creature you killed was a gem and a mother. She loved her children and would have gladly piloted the drill I built to save the world. I was a member of her faction and she would have listened to me. Now we have to rebuild and redesign a drill that will allow a pilot to survive a trip to the center of the Earth. You made a big mistake Connie."

Pearl spoke up this time, "Connie it's going to be a long time before we can trust you with another mission. Please stay away for a while."

This more than anything hit Connie home. Tears welled up in her eyes and she left the temple running.

"C'mon Peridot let's dry your symbiote and make you a bowl of soup," said Steven as he guided her away.

What a mess nobody won.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Debating with Swords

Because they had to redesign the drill the Crystal Gems were kept very busy looking for rare and valuable parts. Progress quickened immensely when Peridot built a 3D replicator and scanner. The work then passed quickly and there was time to build side projects too. Since the news of the Cluster morale was at an all-time high. That came crashing down on near Valentine's day thanks to Garnet.

Amethyst did her best to hold Peridot and Pearl away from Garnet. It was like a Peridot temper tantrum squared. The cube headed gem had broken Peridot's replicator for no apparent reason.

"You clod, why did you keep destroying my things?" yelled Peridot.

"You've set back the drill project by months why?" shouted Pearl as she tried to claw past Amethyst.

Garnet was unmoved, "You were abusing the replicator, making dangerous items for fun. I didn't need future vision to see that Steven in a rocket powered pogo stick was dangerous."

Amethyst frowned Garnet had gone too far this time. She was no longer behaving like a leader. The purple gem wanted to launch herself and beat up Garnet too but instead using all her self-control she shoved Peridot and Pearl into the car locking them in.

Garnet sighed in relief, "Thanks Amethyst in their state of mind I could have – wait what are you doing?"

Somehow Amethyst had handcuffed the fusion without her knowing. "I'm tying you up to the fence as punishment. You endangered the project with that stunt. And for the record that was _my_ rocket powered pogo stick. Mine!"

Amethyst turned to call Steven. The boy stared bug eyed at the sight of Garnet handcuffed to a fence.

"Steven C'mon get into the car. Garnet's on a time out."

The Purple gem drove the car back to the Beach house. Steven had the back seat to himself while Pearl, Peridot and Amethyst were wedged in front.

When they got there the gems literally tumbled out. Steven was about to join them when Amethyst stopped him.

"Leave those two alone Steven. We're going to break another milestone in becoming a man," said Amethyst smiling weirdly.

Steven gulped in fear. It ended up he didn't need to be afraid. Anyone who was travelling that country back road while Steven took his first driving lesson were the ones that had to be afraid.

"Woo hoo I'm having the time of life," called out Steven as he drove breakneck speed on the wrong side of the road.

Pearl still was very angry once Steven and Amethyst left. With a dark look on her face she turned to Peridot, "Peridot lets you and me continue your combat training."

The little gem twiddled her fingers and sweated, "I don't want to Pearl. You're kinda making me afraid right now."

"Fine if you won't fight me I'll get someone else to fight."

Connie was going through the motions of her violin practice when she received the call.

"Pearl, hey no I'm not busy," a lie she had pottery class to go to." You want to go the Sky Arena and practice sword fighting? No that would be great. Bye"

She found Pearl and Peridot waiting for her on the warp pad. Both Pearl and Peridot looked mad. It must have been something the green goblin did. When they warped to the sky arena Pearl pulled out her sword. It looked sharp and dangerous.

Pearl began, "Alright Peridot is going to be watching us fight so we'll"

"Actually I will fight the Connie today. I've created some holograms that will allow you to let off steam safely for everybody," said Peridot interrupting Pearl.

From her gem emerged black cube like images. When Connie looked closer she could see that they were faces of Garnet. Pearl hacked and slashed viciously into the boxes. Screaming and cursing as she did so.

"That leaves just you and me. Draw your weapon human," said Peridot pulling out a frying pan.

"Your weapon is pathetic," sneered Connie

"Why do you take every opportunity to put me down? Enough just pull your sword out and fight."

"With pleasure," said Connie as she charged at Peridot.

The little gem blocked Connie's blow easily with the frying pan.

"You still haven't answered my question why do you take every opportunity to put me down?" Peridot's blow missed.

"You are the enemy." This time Connie cut her cheek.

"Liar! That isn't the reason and you know it!" The green gem wiped the blood away.

"Steven's and the gems are my only friends!" Connie charged again.

"Only friends that's pathetic. Do you mean to say that on this entire planet you have no other friends?" Peridot managed to hit her in the stomach.

"No! And you're no better," Connie quickly recovered.

"Yes I am. Even though I spend all my time working on the drill I have other friends." Another frying pan to the leg this time.

"Name one friend then." Connie managed to cut her arm.

"Mr. Smiley." Peridot aimed the frying pan at the human's head.

"Mr. Smiley is a dork," said Connie pushing Peridot's arm away.

"What! Mr. Smiley isn't good enough for you." Peridot tried to hit her again

"That's beside the point! This is about Steven," Connie aimed for the gem's heart.

"Well what about Steven?" Peridot dodged it.

"He's my boyfriend and I love him," Connie was waving her sword wildly.

"I've tried respecting that but I love him too," Peridot dodged another slash.

Connie kept right on stabbing and slashing. Peridot may have not got a lot of blows in but she knew how to dodge. Something Pearl could have told Connie if she cared to ask.

"You don't even know him. Steven is awesome, He has magic powers and a destiny. He fights monsters and saves the world regularly. He is the son of the great Rose Quartz and I will be by his side," to make her point Connie kept stabbing and stabbing as the green gem weaved and dodged as best she could.

"I don't care about who he is or his powers gemetically speaking he's nothing special. I've seen other gems much more powerful than he is," Peridot grabbed Connie's sword arm.

"Then why do you like him?" Connie shook off Peridot.

"I don't know. Home world gems form relationships based on the strengths of their partners but I'm a gem doctor I don't need a healer.

Steven looks wrong, ugly like all humans yet I find myself thinking about his face. His voice sounds wrong yet I love to hear him speak. He has no wealth or special skills yet I appreciate everything he has done or given to me," Peridot launched herself at Connie going on the attack this time.

"You're not even human you don't know what love is." The two beings grappled before Connie shoved Peridot away.

"Maybe I don't but I care about his wellbeing and I enjoy being around him. I also want to form a deeper connection with Steven." Peridot charged at Connie again.

"You can't he's mine. Admit it you've been sabotaging out relationship since day 1." Connie swiped wildly with her sword.

"I don't need to. You're doing that perfectly well on your own. Connie every lie you spread, every time you try to hurt me you drive a wedge between him deeper and deeper. Yes, I want Steven but I was never going to damage your friendship." The frying pan clanged on the sword

"And why should I believe that." A stabbing motion which Peridot easily dodged

"Because I could wait 80 years for him." The frying pan knocked Connie's sword out her hand

"You're not even human. You're a monster," said Connie as she scrambled for her sword. Peridot kicked it away.

"Neither is Steven. And from my point of view you're the monster. This world is confusing and frightening. I needed friends and a helping hand yet you take every opportunity to hurt me. I never asked for any of this why can't you just let me be Garnet." Peridot slammed down the frying pan hitting Connie in the face.

Connie was felled like a tree. Tears were in Peridot's eyes as she straddled the human and prepared to give another blow. Pearl finally out of her rage took the frying pan out of Peridot's hand and held her.

"Thank you very much Connie you can go now," said Pearl coolly.

Peridot sobbed loudly into Pearl's shoulder.

"I think she hurt me," Connie said.

"You hurt her much more and I have a vial of Rose's tears."

As the bruises formed on Connie's face the human had enough sense to keep quiet while Pearl consoled the young gem. The silence was interrupted when Pearl's cell phone rang.

Pearl sighed "Hello Amethyst, you're at the county jail? What happened this time? No license and registration? Well actually that's mild to what we've been through. I'll pick you and Steven up."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Peridot's Day

It was an extremely hot August and the drill was almost complete. Pearl had set up some solar panels to charge up the power cells that would be inside the drill. Work however had come to a standstill. The technician they needed, Peridot had lost all motivation. She just stared at the screens during the simulations and in her free time sat crying.

"Man Peridot was really gung ho in the beginning what's gotten into her?" said Amethyst.

"She's probably worried that we will get rid of her once the Cluster is destroyed," said Pearl.

"But that's wrong we wouldn't do that," said Steven looking up to Pearl. "Would we?"

Pearl bit her tongue. She did not want to tell Steven the truth that some of the gems bubbled during the war were prisoners like Peridot kept alive until there was no use for them. The little technician was right to be worried especially if Garnet had anything to say.

"No Steven, Peridot has proven her worth we wouldn't do that," lied Pearl.

"Then we must prove it to her. Give her a special day for herself," said Steven as put on his special pose.

"Good idea Steven go to the barn were Peridot is and arrange a day out with her," urged Amethyst.

Steven ran into the barn. While Amethyst felt a cube headed shadow fall on the two gems. She muttered something under her breath.

"I think it's time we got rid of the dead weight on this team," announced Garnet.

When Steven got inside her found Peridot quietly sobbing in the middle of the barn. He reached out and hugged her from behind.

"Steven I hate this planet, I hate its people and I don't see the point of going on," said Peridot.

"There, there Earth isn't that bad," soothed Steven. "There are lots of nice things and people here."

"Well how would I know? When I finish the drill I'm useless to you. Name one person who wants me around after the Cluster is gone."

"Me," said Steven as he kissed her. "Peridot, you're a great technician. You're smart and funny. So you can't fight you have other uses."

She stroked his face, "Steven meld with me."

"One way or another."

They danced a slow waltz on the barn floor. Peridot could feel her body flush as Steven held her turning round and round. She felt something happening when Steven pinned her to a support post and kissed her. Their forms glowed and then nothing.

"I said I would meld with you one way or another," said Steven his voice getting deeper.

He kissed her over and over again on the mouth, throat and shoulders. He pulled off her visor and started kissing her gem. Peridot eagerly responded as she felt herself heat up. She was amazed that she knew what to do as her body responded to Steven's touches. She felt a delicious shock as Steven's hands went inside her jumpsuit. His shirt looked too small so she pulled it off.

"Ah there you are," said Pearl sweetly. "Connie's come to see you, Steven. I told her about your plan to treat Peridot to a day out."

The boy grumbled as he shrank and put his shirt back on.

Pearl turned to Peridot with a knowing smirk, "I see that Steven has been motivating you."

"You are surprisingly down with me making out with Steven."

"You mean making love. Actually I think you're good for Steven but don't go any further until after the cluster is destroyed. We can't have you distracted," said Pearl as she waved her finger.

Connie after begging for like the longest time Connie finally got her father to agree to drop her off at the barn. She put on the red dress Steven liked and headed off. When Connie finally reached the barn she found the Crystal Gems arguing outside.

"Connie you can't just show up uninvited like this," scolded Garnet. "We're at a critical stage of building our drill."

"Seems to me Steven would be free. Where is he?" asked Connie.

"In the barn, comforting Peridot. _I'll_ go get him," announced Pearl.

Unbelievable the girl was following Pearl. Just before they reached the barn Pearl turned to Connie.

"Now Connie, I need you to be kind to Peridot today. She's been under a lot of pressure and Steven's taking her for a day out. So wait here," ordered Pearl.

Within moments Steven came out looking very grumpy.

"Oh hi Connie I'm going to take a cold shower," he said in a surprisingly cool voice.

Pearl followed with Peridot in tow. "We've got a big day ahead. There's this Space Truckers movie coming out, we have the boardwalk and we can buy you a pretty dress. Peridot we'll have boodles of fun. What would you like to do first?"

"Take a cold shower," replied the technician.

Well the day was very hot and humid. So Connie waited impatiently for Steven and Peridot to finish their showers. Pearl drove up the car to the front of the barn house and everybody piled into the car except for Garnet who stayed behind waving stoically.

They drove first to the boardwalk. It was still very hot and the gems were visibly sweating. They dropped off at a cheap clothing store that sold cheap sundresses and Tshirts. Steven gallantly opened the door for the green goblin.

"Pick whatever you like," he said like if Peridot was his girlfriend.

The green alien never missed a beat. She headed straight to the dress racks and pulled out a sundress decorated with green alien heads, then she found some cheap plastic sandals like the ones Steven wore. After going into the change room she came out with a flourish.

"What do you think Steven?" said Peridot.

She looked cheap, like a tacky tourist from outer space. The dress clung to her form revealing her curves.

"Couldn't you get your symbiote to grow a dress?" questioned Connie.

"I'm hot right now, and this dress is very comfortable," said Peridot.

"You certainly are," replied Steven.

"Pearl you said there was a movie on?" asked Peridot. "It's still too hot outside for my enjoyment."

So they entire group left after paying for Peridot's clothes and a purse which the green gem carried. They went to the Boardwalk theatre where there were several movies on.

Connies eyes lit up, "Oh Steven, look they've made a movie of the Unfamiliar Familiar. Steven let's go see that, please."

"No Connie this is Peridot's day. She gets to decide," scolded Steven.

This day was turning out quite nicely despite the interruption. Peridot watched Space Truckers with her friends with Pearl on one side and Steven on the other. True to Pearl's word the movie's depictions of space travel were laugh out loud funny. But it was Steven who the best being so loving and kind. If it weren't for the others and Connie she'd be making out with Steven right now.

"Hey I saw the original TV version," said Steven. "My favorite part's coming up."

And then Vulna the Truck Stop Mechanic appeared. The alien girl was curvy, wore skimpy clothes and had green skin.

"This is because Vulna reminds me of you," he said softly.

Peridot shot straight up, "Steven I'm going outside for a lemonade."

"I-I'll come too," said Steven.

A few minutes later the pair came back looking flushed. Probably the heat was doing it. Did they look bigger?

"Did you get me a lemonade too?" asked Connie.

"Lemonade? No sorry I forgot," said Steven.

They watched the rest of the movie with Steven and the gems giggling at some parts, particularly when it dealt with aliens. Connie just didn't get it they were in their own private world and humans weren't allowed. When the movie finally ended it was dark outside and slightly cooler.

"Okay no day is complete without a trip to Funland," called out Steven.

"Steven those rides look like torture devices," complained the green gem.

"Oh lighten up, Peri," said Amethyst. "It's not all roller coasters, there's the Ferris wheel, food, games and the tunnel of love."

Peridot gave a crooked smile, "Tell me more about this tunnel of love."

"Alright everybody I got snacks," called out a flustered Pearl.

Without asking Connie took a pogo stick and bit into it suggestively. Steven blushed but turned around and got some cotton candy. He started to feed it to the green freak. Before Connie could say anything she felt Pearl's hand on her shoulder.

"Connie what is the purpose of a knight?" said Pearl firmly.

Connie looked at Steven and Peridot as they headed towards the Ferris wheel. Pearl asked the question again.

This time Connie responded, "A knight is to protect her liege in battle, be at his side."

"A knight is also supposed to help people and protect the weak. That is their first, most important duty. Connie, Peridot is in many ways a girl like you. Since coming to Earth she has had a hard time yet she works tirelessly to build a drill that will save this planet. The loneliness, hardship and isolation are getting to her. Steven has grown to care for her and senses this. So please leave Steven and Peridot alone or go home."

Connie looked at Pearl's face, then at Amethyst. The looks brooked no argument. This was supposed to be a fun day with Steven but it all went terribly wrong. The little girl's eyes welled up and in tears and she ran off.

A few minutes later Steven came back with his arm over Peridot.

"Hey where's Connie," he asked.

"Connie decided it was time to go," replied Amethyst.

"Good no holding back now," he said as he cuddled the green alien. "Peridot what would you like to do?"

"Actually I would like to spend some time at the beach," said Peridot.

As the two kids played on the shore Amethyst turned to Pearl.

"You seem amazingly okay with Steven choosing Peridot over Connie. Wasn't Connie like your student?" questioned Amethyst.

"Connie worships Steven, like a god. Everything he does is perfect in her eyes. While Peridot loves Steven she sees him as an equal. Steven needs somebody who will put him in his place if she's thinks he's doing wrong and not worship him through Rose colored glasses."

"Kind of what you did with Rose. Speaking of Steven why is he and Peridot morphing from kid to teenager?"

"They're setting. It's like human puberty, their state of mind affects their form so when they feel confident or romantic they become teenagers. It will stop once they feel like they are adults."

From the corner of her eye Pearl could see things were getting a little too intense for her liking.

"Alright it is getting late, we should probably think about settling in for the night," announced Pearl.

"Can we spend the night at the Beach house? I find the atmosphere of the barn to be rather stifling," begged Peridot.

So Peridot found herself lying down in a deck chair enjoying the cool evening breeze while Steven slept in his own bed. Though the gem would not admit it she fell asleep. Her dreams that night involved Steven. They were powerful, intense and very satisfying.

When Steven finally woke up he awoke the green gem with a kiss, "I had a dream about you last night."

Peridot blushed, "So did I. Yesterday was wonderful, you gave me something to look forward to."

After Steven had freshened up and made breakfast. The gems headed back to the farmhouse. Garnet greeted them with her hair in rollers and her arms crossed, like she was the mother of a wayward teenager.

"You people what were you doing all night? We have a job to do and you were screwing around. I was up all night waiting, you should have called me…" and Garnet continued on her nagging rant while the gems went back to work.

Peridot knew that she would pay for all this later but at least she had a new lease on life.


	9. Chapter 10

Fighting for Love During the Apocalyse

Steven had saved most of the world but not without some damage. Due to the Cluster there were earthquakes and tsunami's everywhere. Much of the world had been damaged and Beach City was no exception. Connie hated it. She hated not being able to talk to Steven, she hated not having electricity and she hated staying in at night. As if that wasn't bad enough the army just marched right in and announced that they had to share their house with another family. Connie thought that Steven saving the world would be one big adventure but it just sucked.

"This isn't fair Dad. Why do we have to share our home with strangers? Who are these people anyway?" Whined Connie.

"The army says they're a married couple with 3 teenaged children. Please be nice they just lost their home."

The front door knocked. Her dad opened the door revealing the family. Connie's jaw dropped. There before her eyes was Greg, Pearl, Amethyst, a much hunkier Steven and Peridot was looking older as well. Leading the charge Peridot in human clothes, walked right on in to their home.

The little green alien raised her hands in the air. "We just saved the world. Praise us, Praise us."

"Hi where's Garnet?" asked Connie.

"She got billeted somewhere else," answered Greg. The man didn't seem to care.

Peridot then put her head in her hands, "I'm feeling faint is there anywhere I could lie down for a while?"

Steven was at her side immediately. "Let's just get you to the couch for now and then we'll see about a place to sleep."

What was wrong with her acting all weak like that? And Steven why was he fussing over her? What happened?

"Priyanka, Doug do you have any beds made up?" asked Pearl.

"Er no we don't. There's the pull out couch but honestly this is a 2-bedroom house," said her Dad.

"Unbelievable, you had a whole day to prepare," said Amethyst.

"Some of us were too busy working to set up beds and it's not exactly we could go to a furniture store now could we?" said Connie's Mom.

When Steven and Amethyst left carrying Peridot between them Connie turned to Pearl, "Pearl, Peridot clearly has caused a lot of controversy in your team. Why were you so nice to her when she was building the drill?"

Pearl sighed, "Connie when we first had Peridot she was bratty and obnoxious. The girl was fighting for her life and when we caught her we treated her like a slave. We neglected her and used every opportunity to make her feel small and stupid. Garnet even beat her. But Steven showed us another way which we had forgotten, kindness and patience. He got her out of her shell, motivated her and I am ashamed to say we wouldn't have finished the drill without her. Steven's kindness saved the world, our way, Garnet's way would be resulted in a dead Peridot and a dead Earth."

Connie mulled over Pearl's words as she went up to her room. When she got there she found someone already sleeping in her bed. Connie frowned as she reached the bed.

"Move over Peridot," Connie ordered.

"Sorry not Peridot," replied Amethyst.

"Then where's Peridot?"

"We moved out your shoes and put up a sleeping bag in your closet."

Later on during the night. Peridot's gem woke Connie up with its light. As she opened the closet to wake Peridot Connie noticed how inhuman Peridot was. Her teeth were sharp and pointed. Her skin was an unnatural green, not only that it seemed to glow from within. From what it looked like even her ears were pointed. But the most freakish thing was the projections coming from her gem. Peridot was dreaming.

"Pretty cool isn't it," said Steven from behind.

"Steven you startled me."

"Here is a being from another galaxy and you realize how much in common you have with them. Peridot has the same hopes and desires as us you can see it in her dreams. It makes her seem human."

"But she's not."

"Connie just because someone's different does make them any less a person. I'm closing the closet now. Let's give Peridot her privacy."

Connie slept fitfully that night. Amethyst was a worse bedmate than Peridot was. The morning came with her mother calling out.

"Alright everybody, time to help rebuild the world," said Dr. Maheswaran.

True to form her mother marched into Connie's room. She shook Amethyst awake and was about to open the closet when Amethyst stopped her. After a small argument which Amethyst won, Dr. Maheswaran left.

As Connie dressed she asked Amethyst a question, "Hey Amethyst, when Peridot was working on the drill you made sure she didn't slack off. How come you're not doing that now?"

Amethyst blinked a couple of times, "Because she's exhausted."

"Well Steven travelled to the center of the Earth and he's fine. He's ready to do his bit."

"Connie, Peridot got really hurt trying to save the drill. When they surfaced Peridot did everything in her power to keep Steven alive. First at the bottom of the ocean and then winter in the Falklands conditions in which nobody would have blamed her if Steven died. Besides we don't need her right now."

When Connie got downstairs she found the house empty. Taking some bread and what amounted to glorified peanut butter she made herself breakfast. As she was eating her meal she noticed movement outside.

Steven was outside with the barbecue using the flames to heat a kettle of water. It was highly inefficient but nothing else was available. Perhaps Pearl could rig up a generator so that they could use the stove. He saw moment in the kitchen.

"Ah glad you're up. I'm making us some tea," he called out.

The small form rushed out and hugged him. Steven found himself face to face with Connie. On her face was a dazzling smile.

"Oh Steven Pearl and Amethyst explained everything. How you're being kind to Peridot helped save the world," she cried out.

"Good I hope you and Peridot can be friends now. Peridot gave everything she got helping to destroy the cluster." Then Steven told Connie the story of his and Peridot's journey to the center of the Earth. He told of how it took them three days to destroy the cluster, how halfway back the power gave out and how Peridot swam through magma attaching a power source to the drill. When they got to the surface he explained how he and Peridot fused for the first time. He omitted the part of he and Peridot making out and glossed over their adventures in the Falklands. By the time he finished the story his eyes were sparkling.

"Steven that sound incredible but you don't have to pretend to like her anymore," said Connie.

The young man suddenly felt cold in Connie's embrace, "Come again?"

"I mean now that the world is safe you can get rid of her. I mean it wasn't like she was really one of the Crystal Gems anyway."

"How human of you."

"And do you think she's better? Peridot's from Homeworld and she must pay for her crimes."

"Connie Homeworld has got a lot of problems but one thing they do believe in is paying their debts. Besides you and I both know that's not what the problem is. Look just spend some time with her try to see her as a friend and not some rival. I promised my Dad we'd get some building materials and do some patching up. Can you keep an eye on her?"

With that Steven left. A few moments later Peridot shuffled downstairs. The green gem was barefoot and had wrapped herself in one of Connie's favorite blankets. Her hair was mussed from her time in the closet.

"I smelt burning combustibles is there any hot water or tea?" asked the freak.

"No sorry, all drunk up," lied Connie. "Hey is that my comb?"

"This? I found it in your waste removal chamber. I need it to untangle my hair."

"You are making yourself quite at home. Lying in, taking my stuff without permission."

It's not like it has your name on it. Besides that's not the real issue is it."

"You took everything from me. My school, my town even Steven."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know how bad it was to have 2 parents that love you. You don't know what it's like to lose everything. Since coming to Earth I have literally lost everything my limb enhancers which I wore for most of my life, my robinoids, even the clothes off my back. I sent out a distress signal hoping that my Matron or at least my supervisor would come for me. Instead I was stuck on this rock with the Crystal Gems hunting me down. Do you know what it's like not the know if your parents love you? Well I do!

As for Steven, things just happened. We were working for months on the drill away from town. Steven was kind to me, things just developed. I never wanted it to happen but it did."

"Well now he's here and I intend to make up for lost time."

With that Connie marched out leaving Peridot alone in the house. Not wanting to strain herself Peridot drank a bottle of water from the kitchen and then fell asleep on the couch. Hours later Greg shook her awake.

"Peridot get up, Pearl and I need to use the couch pronto. We only have a few minutes until the rest of the house comes back," ordered Greg.

"Where's Steven? I was hoping to spend some time with him," said Peridot.

"He's out getting some fresh water. Oh you really shouldn't have left bed. You look terrible," Steven's father then picked up the little gem and carried her back up to Connie's room.

Steven was in the water line when he saw Connie wave and run over to him.

"Steven, I've been looking all over for you. How about tonight you and me spar?"

"Connie where's Peridot? You've haven't left her alone have you?"

"She's fine, sleeping it off. While's she's out how about you and me catch up on old times?"

While waiting in line Connie and Steven talked of old times. It was good to see his jam bud being her old self. When they finally reached the front of the line Steven was able to get much more water thanks to Connie. They had to hurry back home as it was getting dark. When they got there they saw an unpleasant surprise.

"Dad, Pearl geez could you find somewhere more private to do that!" yelled Steven as he covered his eyes.

The sound must have woke Peridot up because she stumbled down the stairs.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she said, "I need to pee and have a wash."

"We use a bucket in the garden shed. I'll take you there," said Connie. "No Steven you stay behind we need to give the girl some privacy."

When Connie left her at the shed. Peridot could see the bucket and a basin and water for washing. Connie ordered her to take as much time as she needed. Peridot scrubbed down quickly. There was not much water and it was cold.

When she got back in she saw the adult Maheswarans sitting on the couch. Before them stood Steven with his ukulele and Connie with her violin.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Steven. "Welcome to first weekly music jam with me Steven and your lovely daughter Connie on violin."

Peridot could see the bond between them as the two played. The little technician's education though extensive never included music. Peridot had never learned or even seen the point of learning to play a musical instrument. She did now. As Peridot listened, Connie's parents discretely left. Leaving the three lost in their own world when it all came crashing down.

Connie father shouted "I don't believe it and in our bed. How could you be so disrespectful, out, out now!"

A disheveled Greg and Pearl ran down the stairs. Clearly they thought they had more time. Steven and Connie stared and then started to play again lost in their own world.

"You really needed to do something nice for them. I've had enough drama I'm going back to sleep," said Peridot.

After the music jam Connie fell into a pleasant slumber. It was good to catch up with her jam bud. She had apologized for her behavior towards the newest gem. Connie could see how here jealousy over such a little thing brought out the worst in her.

Peridot's screams caused Connie and Amethyst to snap awake. Connie shot bolt upright. She saw her father staring at the little gem as a commotion developed outside.

"Dad? What are you doing?" shouted Connie.

"I just looking at her projections. I haven't watched TV in over 2 weeks," admitted Doug her father.

"Those were her innermost thoughts. How could you?" when did Steven get in?

Peridot was visibly upset, "I was sleeping nude too. Steven I can't stand it anymore I need to leave."

It took a long time to calm the little gem down. Only Steven's promises of finding somewhere else to sleep made Peridot calm down. After a while Peridot got dressed and left with Steven.

Steven held Peridot by the hand as he led her down the hall.

"I've got an idea where we can get some privacy for the night," said Steven.

With a flourish he opened the bathroom door. It was a good idea so much so that Greg and Pearl had the same idea. The two disentangled themselves.

"Oh geez I could have sworn that I locked the door," said Steven's father clearly embarrassed.

Blushing furiously Steven lead Peridot downstairs.

"Peridot, I'm sorry I wanted to make love to you but it looks like it's not going to happen."

"I'm still feeling tired anyways I've got a better idea. Come out to the garden with me."

From her bedroom window. Connie watched as Steven and Peridot danced a slow waltz in the back yard. After the longest time their forms glowed and they fused. The fusion looked to be in the shape of a giant man. Though perfect like Stevionne with no extra body parts the man seemed effeminate. Connie smirked to herself as the giant man fell asleep in the garden. Stevionne had a lot more staying power.

They awoke unfused in the morning. Steven felt tired and stiff Peridot felt a little better. Feeling much perkier Peridot decided to scout the house for some place quiet to sleep. The bathroom had a broken lock. The attic might do in a pinch as the insulation was exposed and the basement was damp and had a strange smell. The closets might do but then there was Doug. Where to hide for tonight? Wasn't the electricity off? Peridot smiled she had the perfect idea.

Soon enough everybody else got up and prepared for the day. To Peridot's delight Steven announced he was going to stay and look after her. To her disappointment Connie decided to stay and "help".

While Steven was preparing tea Connie whispered to Peridot, "I saw your fusion last night. It took a lot more work and he looks gay."

"Well Stevidot does like musicals," replied Peridot coolly.

"Just remember I was Steven's first. You can never take that away."

"Connie this isn't a competition. You're behaving like a child."

"Oh but it is I will win Steven back."

"In your dreams."

Peridot's eyes widened at what she just said. Maybe she could get some alone time just not right now. For the rest of the day Connie never left Steven's side. When he made tea she had the water. When he decided to do some washing Connie was right there hanging clothes on the line. Once when Steven wasn't looking she turned to Peridot and smirked at her. If Connie thought she was winning she got another thing coming.

"Steven, can you take a look at my gem. I think it might have been damaged," asked Peridot.

The young man asked for some privacy. Connie frowned and left but not without giving a dirty look to Peridot. When he got to the couch Peridot, leaned over.

"Connie's trying to steal you away from me," she whispered.

"I know she thinks she's being subtle but honestly Dad and Pearl are being more discreet. I'm going to look at your gem now. Hmm nothing seems to be wrong but" he pulled off her visor and gently licked the gem.

"Steven, that's a very sensitive spot. Steven that feels nice but Connie's watching."

Steven blushed but before he could pull away Peridot held his arm and told him of her plan. The young man giggled.

The little technician started to feel tired again so she fell asleep on the couch. Hours later as it was getting dark Steven woke her up for family dinner. Peridot sat quietly drinking tea beside Pearl. While Connie had wedged herself beside Steven. The boy tried to be polite but Steven was clearly uncomfortable. After dinner was over and Connie had done the dishes Steven made an announcement.

"Okay everybody, since we have no TV or light. I've decided on some fun time story bonding time, Peridot let's start with you," said Steven cheerily.

"Okay this is about how I got accepted into the kindergarten academy," said Peridot. The technician started telling them that after extensive training to use her robotic limbs how it was time for her to get a trade. After walking in on her Matron trying to fuse it was no problem for her to apply to a boarding kindergarten academy. The application was unusual. There in a waiting room with several other young gems all of a higher caste. A nurse came in and announced that a corrupted gem had escaped. Moments later a small mole like creature scurried under the door. All the other applicants were trying to beat and poof it but Peridot simply caged it in a waste receptacle. Then the corrupted gem created a robotic body. The mole like gem was actually Turquoise the head physician of the academy. It lectured the gems on their brutal treatment of a corrupted gem of how the mentally ill should be treated with kindness and force only used as a last resort. Because Peridot who had no weapon captured Turquoise gently she was the only gem to be accepted that day into the academy.

After the story was over, Pearl and Amethyst looked distinctly uncomfortable. Pearl muttered about getting some work done and headed off. Then Dr. Maheswaran told a story about her med school days and after that it was time to go to bed.

"Hey Peridot, Steven and I need our sleep shouldn't you be heading off to bed as well," asked Greg as he pulled out the couch.

"Mr. Maheswaran has been in on the habit of spying on my dreams I'll go to sleep once everybody is down for the night," replied Peridot.

Once she was confident everybody was asleep Peridot crept into the oven. She found herself in a dream almost immediately. There was Steven waiting at a table wearing a tuxedo. When he handed her a flower Peridot could see they were riding on the back of a whale. Peridot herself was underdressed. Steven kissed her passionately. It was almost as good as real life.

"Peridot don't worry about Connie trying to steal me away. You'll get better and as far as I'm concerned you're the woman I want to be with," said Steven.

The End

Stay tuned for Making a man out of Steven.


End file.
